User blog:WC-83/My Favorite Theories
Taking a break from Manga, I have decided to stop thread hogging and display my favorite theories. I like my theories a lot so they will be on here for nostalgianess, but other people's will be on here too. P.S. the theories may have edits so they would be more neater and better, and in some cases up-to-date. 'Snow Angel: by me' A self discovery episode or two wouldn't hurt. Like an episode where they are at a snow lodge (presumably on vacation?) and Weiss gets in a spat with the rest of the team and goes out alone in the snow (Ruby and Yang look on in shock, and Blake has absloutly no sympathy at all and rushes off in another room). Weiss gets lost in the snow and periodically takes shelter in caves (using Myrtenaster's power to make fire) and begins recalling moments of her life, like her early childhood (rembering vague feelings of real hapiness in her family), 6-8 years of age (when her father began teaching her how to use a sword he still had Myrtenaster), her pre-teens (when she began singing, making a version of Mirror, Mirror), and her mother's funeral (perhaps while she's thinking of giving up hope of ever coming back). She confronts most of her demons and eventually finds her way through the snow. During this time a subplot concerning Blake comes up, where Yang confronts Blake about what she did in the whole fight. This causes Blake to sort of reconsider her role in the team's unity. Weiss comes back and, very out of character, apoligises and comes back to the team, better than when she left. This theory was one of my earliest, back before my account was made. I was a wikia contributor with #########83 as my number and I posted this self discovery episode first on Weiss' comment section, then when I heard about the forum, I posted it there. 'The Suitor: by me' Imagine an episode in the "arranged marriage" scenario, where Weiss's parents wanted her to marry someone she didn't even know. Later she is kidnapped, and to save her, they enlist a fellow corporate manager's son (because chances are they owe the Schnee family everything they own). The son happens to be Weiss suitor that she abandoned (and actually tuns out to be a pretty decent guy with compotent swordsmanship skills) and the girls wonder how Weiss could've said no. After she's rescued, Yang asks Yang: Weiss, why did you say no? I mean look, he's rich, he's hot, he's good with a sword, and he's not an a** like most men. So... Weiss: it's not that I didn't want to marry him, it's just that I didn't even get a choice, it was all my parents' idea, they just expected me to live with it, that's why Yang: but you have to admit, he is pretty hot (Weiss looks over to the suitor, who looks back and smiles a bit) Weiss: *shrugs* Another early theory, this one concerned the classic "Weiss' marriage" scenario. Unlike many arranged marriages, this suitor was actually really kind and willing to make it work, but Weiss wouldn't have it, no matter who it is, she needed that choice for her self. 'STEVEN BLUM!!!: by me' plus if there turns out to be a bigger villain than Crimson, I nominate Steven Blum to supply it's voice (if you don't know who he is, he voiced Amon in the Legend of Korra and that Random Docter in Batman: Arkham Asylum) Now this theory of mine got a lot of attention, in retrospect I should have seen it coming. People seemed to like this theory more than the above theory, but it was understandable. 'Keeping Busy: By Angren Ture' Part 1: Blake & Weiss Blake teaches Weiss parkour, who adapts to it very quickly despite her misgivings. They get a little competitive, and eventually end up racing around Beacon campus, at least a few dozen feet above the ground at any given time. In a race to make it to a specific location, they both time a jump badly and crash through the glass skylight of Ozpin's office. Ozpin, unfazed, just quietly sips his coffee and arches an eyebrow at the girls. Part 2: Ren & Pyrrha (JAUN's odd couple) Despite Ren's frequent warnings, Nora goes ahead with her longtime plan to commandeer one of Beacon's airships and take it out for a spin. Ren comes along anyway, partly out of curiosity. At first, everything goes smoothly, but then Nora attempts some aerobatics. A hilarious argument between them occurs, ultimately resulting in Nora crashing the airship into a canal (although no one is actually hurt). Upon leaving the airship, Nora finds that the airship's splash beached a nearby speedboat that a group of thugs were using as a getaway vehicle, and then a small crowd forms around Nora & Ren, assuming that they crashed the airship on purpose to stop the robbery. Caught up in the moment, Nora throws her arm around Ren and says: "We are so awesome!" Ren turns and sees Glynda staring at them from the back of the crowd with a "not amused" expression. Ren weakly replies: "We are so screwed..." (I took a bit of artistic license with that one, since we know nothing about either Ren nor Nora.) Part 3: Ruby & Jaune Wanting to get "off campus", for a bit, Ruby and Jaune find a small, quiet restaurant in an upscale part of town. Yang and Apricot both teasingly call it a 'date', which Ruby and Jaune both loudly deny, though neither made eye contact and both were blushing. So at the restaurant, Jaune and Ruby are awkwardly flirting, like they were in EP2. Unfortunately, a local douchebag (and his crew) roll into the restaurant and start picking on Jaune. Jaune, of course, can't respond effectively. Ruby attempts to intervene, but DB just directs an insult at her. Jaune can take verbal abuse against himself, but decides that insulting Ruby is a different matter entirely, and punches DB full in the face, breaking his nose. DB's crew starts pulling out street weapons, Ruby activates Crescent Rose, and it looks like a fight until the restaurant owner fires a shotgun blast directly over everyone's heads. Not willing to lose face, DB makes the 'watching you' symbol at Jaune, then leaves in a huff. The restaurant owner then thanks Jaune for standing up to the thugs. Ruby adds a pretty warm compliment herself, then shyly kisses the bewildered Jaune. (That was the ship section, could you tell?) Part 4: Yang & Pyrrha Following the "Tales of Ba Sing Se" model, this one would be more a challenge to RT's writers than anything else. The premise is that Yang and Pyrrha conduct an all-day prank war against each other, each firmly believing that they have the upper hand. The interesting thing is that between pranks, they run into each other, and everything they say is a pun of some sort (like how Sokka's tale was entirely in haiku). Of course, at the end of the day, they both find out just how much damage the other has caused--likely at exactly the same time. This would be the time to have a full shot of Beacon, with both voices yelling in frustration. The chapter ends in Ozpin's office, with Glynda saying: "You know Oz, there are some days where I really wish I had just retired early". To which Ozpin smiles and replies: "Yes, Beacon can get pretty lively between semesters." A nice breather episode, very well thought out. I changed the names for ANVL (or JNPR or whatever they're calling themselves nowadays). I also put in the names that would fit the most (but some things just can't be updated from the original). ''' The Price of Peace: By me' After a long, hard day of training, Weiss goes to bed and fails to go to sleep. Blake inquires why (by this point they could have been friends for a while), Weiss explains it's the anniversery of her arrival at Beacon, Weiss can't help but think about her life in White Castle... the warm baths, the regular walks, the soft bed, she ends up missing it. Eventually she goes to sleep and wakes up exhausted. Then she gets a chance to return to the fold and her family apologizing to her, asking for her help. Weiss then disappears and Blake heads to the Schnee Enterprises bulding (Schnee Enterprise being an umbrella company overseeing several other, smaller buisnesses). While at first being stopped by the security guards, Weiss stops them and invites Blake to a meal with her parents. At the meal, Blake is suspicious at best with the Schnee's, who are seemingly friendly. Soon she leaves impolitly and Weis inquires about her behavior, explaining that something was up. Weiss leaves in a huff, not believing her. Immediatly after, Blake is knocked out by a security guard. Father Schnee explains that the real reason Weiss came back was to legitimize the destruction of the Fauna reservations (with Weiss in the fold, she'll deny any involvement in the SDC's role in the attack), with Blake suspecting too much. Weiss learns of the attack and confronts her father about this and he reassures her it's for a greater good, hugging her (Weiss somewhat upset, but complying anyway). Eventually RWBY defeats the attack and storms the building, Blake already getting out and meeting up with Ruby and Yang, there the head into the office with the Father and Weiss, the Father ordering Weiss to "defend the family". Weiss at first draws her sword, but drops it in a last act of defiance. With that, the V.P.D. storm the building and arrest Schnee. When they arrive in Beacon Weiss learns that the family has disowned her and removed her from any inheritence and access to her bank accounts. Blake then stands by her saying she did the right thing ... . While not the best narrative structure in the universe, I liked it because it involves Weiss' choice to either return to her comfortable life with her family, or stay with her friends and lose everything. But she choses the right descision in the end. The Beast: By Angren Ture I feel like if this ship worked, it would be the kind of ship that happened very gradually over the course of several seasons, being subtext until it gets climactic. Here's how I imagine it would go: 1. Adam is brought up in conversation so we know what exactly Blake feels about him then and there. 2. They reunite and reconcile. This 'reconciliation' could take quite some time. 3. Assuming Adam's current personality isn't normally his, Blake finds some way to return him to his normal self. 4. There's a moment, perhaps on a long mission, where Blake and Adam accidentally do something romantic--example, they fall asleep together for warmth and Blake somehow wakes up in Adam's arms. They are both extremely confused and embarrassed. 5. Over the course of the next several episodes, both Adam and Blake are mentally obsessing over that moment, each trying desperately to convince themselves that it was nothing significant, and it just happened. 6. At a loss, Blake confides her conflicting emotions to Ruby. Adam, on the other hand, makes up some pretext to get very far away from Blake, in order to keep her off his mind. He sort of fades out of the picture for several episodes. (This is where I go into theory mode, bear with me here) 7. Much later, Blake receives news that Adam died in a Grim attack. After the rest of her team bodily restrain her from going to search for him, Blake completely breaks down, finally admitting she ''did love Adam but she would never get the chance to tell him. 8. Let's say the Grim attack Beacon. During the battle, Blake snaps and goes totally berserk, leaping into a huge mass of Grim without backup. Blake survives her suicidal rush, but is found bleeding profusely from several cuts. 9. Adam (who it turns out was only mistaken for dead) watches the VNN report on the Beacon attack while recovering. He sees the footage of Blake's charge, but the story ends before he can see any more. Adam comes to the conclusion that Blake saw the report of his death and killed herself out of grief, but he rushes to Beacon anyway, in hopes he may at least see her one last time. 10. In Beacon's medical wing, Blake is alive, but shows no signs of recovery. She is rarely conscious or awake, she only speaks in terse monosyllabics and accepts no visitors except Ruby, Weiss, or Yang. Yang remarks: "It's almost like she ''wanted ''to die during the battle." 11. Adam arrives at Beacon, desperately inquiring after Blake. Ruby manages to pull a few strings to allow him into the medical wing after visiting hours. Upon entrance, Adam sees Blake, motionless. He takes her pulse, but feels nothing. Adam then realizes that he was too late, and that Blake died in despair without ever knowing he was still alive. Overwhelmed by guilt and anguish, Adam draws Wilt. (episode ends) 12. Just before Adam prepares to kill himself, he kisses Blake and admits his feelings for her as well. All of a sudden, Adam hears Blake inhale heavily as she regains consciousness. Hardly daring to hope, Adam checks her pulse again, and this time he feels it going rapidly. Blake slowly opens her eyes to see Adam standing over her. Blake recognizes him in disbelief, and Adam apologizes that he never told her sooner. By now fully awake, Blake slaps him, saying "that was for leaving", but then leans up and kisses Adam, saying "and that was for coming back". Looking on in the doorway, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang smile and fist-bump each other. 13. Over the course of the next few episodes, Blake recovers at an exceptional speed, Adam never far from her side. Ship permanently established. I really like the fact that someone considers Adam as someone other then a mere terrorist. Adam is depicted here as a people person (if only when with Blake). While a few of this is cliche and cheesy, I realize every love story like this is, so I don't mind. (to be continued) Category:Blog posts